


Wait

by die-forellex (heatinfreezing)



Series: SnK Drabbles [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action, Drabble, Eremika - Freeform, Gen, Mikasa POV, SnK 101, platonic, quick fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 02:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13203837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatinfreezing/pseuds/die-forellex
Summary: Years ago this would have been an impossible task. But she has learned. Learned to wait and listen before striking, to observe until she knows nothing but her prey.Chapter 101 from Mikasa's point of view.





	Wait

**Author's Note:**

> I am alive because my daughter is back.

_Wait._

Mikasa watches. Watches the aftermath as people run and scream in terror, as civilians are crushed by the rubble of Eren’s transformation.

_Wait._

Lightning-strike. Flesh, blood, and bone subsume a human form. She observes the fully manifested titan; the Warhammer itself, from her hiding place.

_Wait._

Somehow the supernatural does not surprise her anymore. She’s hardened to it, numbed by what she has seen, numbed by what she has done.

_Wait._

With a roar Eren advances, the blow he strikes to the Warhammer titan so loud that it makes her ears ring as it crashes into a building, reducing it to rubble.

_Wait._

Her eyes widen when a spike seemingly produced from nowhere impales Eren’s titan through the chest. The sight makes her hair stand on end and her blood rush to her head.

_Wait._

All she can do is trust in Eren. Despite the fact that he has forged this path himself with his will and brute force alone,  she is tied to it. His path will always be her’s in this, no matter how she tries to resist this pull from deep inside of her.

_Wait._

The Warhammer produces its namesake, though it is more reminiscent of an executioner’s scythe than anything, and strikes Eren off of the spike. He flies through the air and lands on spikes that rise up from the ground.

_Wait._

Artillery fire barrages him.

_Wait._

Years ago this would have been an impossible task. But she has learned. Learned to wait and listen before striking, to observe until she knows nothing but her prey.

_Wait._

“The Usurper, Eren Jaeger.”

Its voice is crushed bones and squelching flesh, distorted and unnatural.

_Wait._

The Warhammer lifts its hammer poised to strike its final blow.

_Wait._

“In your final moments, do you have any last words?”

She feels tension. Around her, inside her,  _from her_ in the bond forged by blood and duty between her and Eren that this is it.

“Do it now, Mikasa!”

_Last words indeed._

The world is silent around her, nothing exists but her and her prey as she pushes herself forward. She knows where to strike, lands her thunderspears hard into its vulnerable nape with a satisfying hiss. She twists her body, feels the burn in her muscles as she pushes off and releases gas to get away, the rush of wind bringing tears to her eyes. She was born for this. Born to move, born to strike, born to fly.

She lands feather-light on Eren’s shoulder.

It’s been so long since she’s seen him and her chest tightens at the sight of him – long hair, lines carved into his cheeks, his soft gaze juxtaposed by the violence and gore surrounding them.

“I’m thankful…”

The Survey Corps strikes, a battle erupting around them.

“…that everyone came for me.”

“Eren,” her voice comes out weaker than she ever would’ve wanted. How could he have doubted, even momentarily, that they would come?

“Please…”

He’d said her name. He knew that she would always be there, knew that she would fight for the freedom of the legacy he’s inherited.

But it’s too much. He’s been gone too long and they need to retreat, need to live to fight another day, even if he doesn’t see it.

“Come home.”

The look he gives her speaks thousands of words. Words she does not wish to hear.


End file.
